wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stormcaster
This is Bermuda's OC. Don't use without her permission. A DriftWing prince and likely a big future candidate for being the next monarch of the tribe, Stormcaster has been raised to do one thing: rule. Being pressured into marriages has gone badly already, with his ex-fiance out to kill him even now. Most dream of living in luxury like him and his family, but Stormcaster has seen the darker side of being royal. =Appearance= Stormcaster is obviously fit to be royalty when you look at the prince of the DriftWings. His posture is strong and perfect, and has trained in physical activities since he was old enough to do so. He is quite tall, and has a very masculine build, but is not to be mistaken as bulky. His body is quite muscular, and does train with the guards every once in awhile if he is under lots of stress and needs to get away from his duties. His shoulders are broad and strong, and he looks good in ceremonial armor for formal occasions. Being the eldest of his siblings, Graceweaver and Blazecaster have made sure that Stormcaster was more than capable to fill the role of king if needed. His scales are a stormy, grey blue color, the colors likely coming from his mother. His underscales are a pale, elephant gray that go nicely with his main scales. His scales are just like any other DriftWing, save for his black royal markings. His markings are mainly royal blue and black. (more info tba) Stormcaster’s sail is the same color as his underbelly, and has wavy markings on the membranes in royal with black diamonds. His wings have the same coloration and pattern, and it kind of looks like a stormy sky, hence the “Storm” prefix of his name. His eyes are a stormy color, like a dulled royal blue. They show lots of his emotions, even when his face or posture doesn’t show it. His horns are the same color as his underscales as well, and are straight, just like the other members of his tribe. For accessories, Stormrunner doesn’t wear much. He will wear a metallic black horn bangle occasionally, but really doesn’t wear much else. In private, he will wear a thin, braided leather necklace with a stone on it. No one has seen it, and he knows that he needs to keep it hidden if he doesn’t want someone to ask him about it. For ceremonial occasions, the eldest prince will wear a set of ceremonial armor. It is shined and detailed, and much lighter than the armor that soldiers wear in combat. However, he looks strong and official in it. It consists of shoulder guards, greaves, a sash/shoulder banner with the DriftWing emblem, and a fancy sword. The armor is silvery, and has lots of small, intricate, swooping detailing in it. A set of his armor is quite expensive, and wears the same set all the time because he refuses to spend the royal family’s money on a new set for him after he stopped growing. =Personality= Stormcaster is very protective and noble, along with level-headed and calm. He doesn't lose his temper often, but when he does, it is not very pretty. He tries to be strong for his not only for his loved ones, but for the tribe as a whole, and bottled emotions are no more than ingredients in a recipe for disaster. He tries to help others as much as possible while making the most logical decisions for the kingdom. He dislikes looking at hunger and homelessness, and strives to end it, however it's a lot harder than that. He tries to fix as many problems as possible, coming up with new, unique ideas to fix the issues that plague the tribe, but most wouldn't work if they were actually presented to the general public. Stormcaster doesn't mind being at the center of attention, but will eagerly shift the spotlight to someone else, usually his parents. He tries to make the public see the good in their leaders, and talks to the media in a good light, though he is not afraid to sprinkle in some criticism to be as honest as possible. Loyal, honest, and true to his word, Stormcaster has the basic qualities of a good leader. He keeps himself open, and is always open to new ideas. He keeps to DriftWing tradition and doesn't lie, though he will selectively tell truths and leave certain bits out if it means keeping a secret for someone he cares about. He does have certain people he tells more "selective truths" to than others, and those who do get that...treatment have lost his trust in one way or another. Stormcaster will always try to protect someone he cares about. For example, if his extremely young sibling heard about something awful through eavesdropping, Stormcaster will try to make them feel better. Taking their minds off things is his favorite way to do it, and will participate in activities with them so they forget about what they heard - or at least temporarily. He will totally go against what he feels is right, even going to physical harm, to prevent his loved ones from getting hurt. He has a big weakness for strong emotion, and it's so hard to see less fortunate dragons of his tribe (or allied tribes, for that matter) suffer with sadness and pain. He tries to make things better for them, but of course, he can't save everyone from pain. Stormcaster used to be rebellious, but grew out of it quickly when his parents heard of him going to the races with Dreambreaker. He didn't want to accept his role in life, but eventually learned that it was something he had to do, not only for his family, but for the good of the tribe as a whole. One thing Stormcaster will do is work himself until he drops. He will strive to fix a problem, which is a good thing, but he may take it way too far and work himself so hard that he can no longer function. His siblings have become accustomed to this state, where he doesn't leave his office space for says, and they have been bringing him meals and other things so that he doesn't totally neglect his body's physical needs. Often he will work with 2-4 hours of sleep for a few days, then be totally shot and burnt out for the next half a week. Stormcaster is not the best in a debate if something he cares deeply about is on the line, and his emotions tend to rule his decisions in this situation. He's made some reckless decisions in the past, but luckily they haven't been on large or important things. This is one of his main weaknesses, and he has been trying to get better at controlling his emotions in stressful situations. Practiced at hiding them, he rarely shows emotions in public. He tries to be as pleasing as possible to the tribe - the last thing you need is to be disliked by the general population of the DriftWing tribe. His eyes do show his emotions quite a bit, and if someone knows him well it's quite easy to read his facial expressions and body language. However, barely anyone knows him well enough to read his body that well. Stormcaster is known for his obvious distaste for elaborate and fancy apparel, and thinks that there are far better things money could be used on. It's for this reason that he only has one set of ceremonial armor, and rarely wears anything other than his horn bangle and the occasional sash with the royal seal. What gets Stormcaster mad is insubordination, dishonesty, and dragons who have no effort whatsoever. As his life has gone on, he's realized that even though some dragons want help, they won't put in work on their end to get themselves to better places. While many think that the life of a prince is easy, he knows the truth. As one of the eldest heirs and likely a forerunner for the throne once his parents step down, Stormcaster goes through extensive training to become the best leader he can - and the best dragon. His effort is off the charts, and he makes it his job to try to understand everything. All in all, Stormcaster is just a dragon that's been forced to grow up too quickly. He was only 13 when he had to stop going to the races with his sister, Dreambreaker, and he's always been relied on to be a possible king in the future. He acts far beyond his age, and is very mature and can handle very hard conversations/decisions if the dragons he loves aren't involved in any way. =Abilities= Stormbreaker has power over others as a prince, but many are surprised on his abilities as an individual. He has had lots of practice with strength and conditioning, mainly to keep him looking like a prince and in good shape if he needs to defend himself. He engages in training with the palace guards on occasion, but is not quite as strong or good as them in combat. Still, he's strong enough to hold his own in a fight. Stormcaster is pretty good as far as speed, endurance, and agility goes due to his desire to be a racer in his youth. He is still not quite in the shape to race against the males his age anymore, but still will go for flights if he is feeling stressed out. He also joins his sister, Dreambreaker, even though she is far better than him. Though the public may think that he has a wide array of advisers to do his work, Stormcaster actually does most of it on his own. He is quite smart - at least for a prince - and has a different skill set than the average dragon "geniuses" (scientists, doctors, etc.) that help him come up with solutions for problems and deal with public relations. However, his emotions can easily get in the way of his judgement. Stormcaster has the average abilities of any other DriftWing, including the ability to roll into a spiky ball even though he doesn't use it very much. He also can breathe fire if it's warm enough, but once again, he doesn't use it because he really doesn't need to in the palace. Stormcaster is trained in paw-to-paw combat, but really only just enough to not get severely injured and can be outmatched quite easy by trained opponents. He knows how to use most weapons, but of course doesn't have any practice so he won't be able to fight very well with anything. While the prince may be smart, he isn't necessarily the toughest mentally. He tends to think that he needs to deal with things alone and shuts everyone out. He has a hard time trusting people and has been rather distant towards anyone since Dovebreaker tried to assassinate him. Things get to him, and he doesn't want to make the same mistake twice. Stormcaster functions on little sleep, which is ironic because he doesn't perform as well if he isn't rested. Therefor, he takes a really long time to deal with big issues because he'll work it out, but operate on little sleep. Then he'll come back when he's well rested and revisit he probelm...but then operate on little sleep again. This process repeats until he finally gets enough sleep to iron out the entire plan before taking it to his mother, father, or the royal advisers. All in all, Stormcaster is quite ordinary as far as individual abilities go. =History= Stormbreaker had the average royal upbringing, but was pressured to be mature from the youngest age possible. As the eldest heir, he was always challenged with problems to solve to make him a better candidate for being the future king. Personally knowing Rainspinner, he spent lots of time with the Governor, learning how to rule a kingdom. While other dragonets were playing or learning how to read, Stormcaster was training to become king. The DriftWing succession system says that any prime or princess of the king and queen can inherit the throne, but Stormcaster has been trained even harder than his siblings to inherit the role. Many dragons in the public think that the DriftWing royal family is going back to the system that most other tribes run, where the eldest gets the throne. WIp Category:Males Category:DriftWings Category:Content (BermudatheSeaWing) Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress